herouniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man/Powers
Iron Man Armor Tony Stark has created an armory full of sophisticated,high tech and powerful suits of armor equipped latest Stark Industries technology. Each Iron Man armor has a unique and different roles in the battlefield with differing high-tech weapons and gear. *'Mark I': The Mark I is the first Iron Man Suit created by Tony Stark used too escape from his cell when he was captured by the 10 Rings. It is no longer used but was the model for Stane's Iron Mongral Suit. **'Bulletproof': The Mark I was made out of a highly dense alloy the easily reflected bullets from gunfire. **'Missles': The Mark One was outfitted with arm barrels that could fire missles. **'Flamethrows': On the underside of each arm their were tubes that could be ignited to spout a giant flame outward. **'RepulsarRays Prototype': The protoype repulsars that were efficient enough at the time to lift the Suit off the ground and away from the explosion site that nearly killed Tony. Though it blew out half way during flight causing Tony to crash. *'Mark II': The Mark II was the Tony's reboot of the original suit, it was much slimmer then the original, becoming a much better fit aswell as also being more powerful. It was originally only used as a prototype for the Mark III which would include built in weaponry. It was redesigned by Rhody and created into the War Machine Armor. **'Bulletproof': The Mark II was made out of a highly dense alloy the easily reflected bullets from gunfire. **'Repulsar Rays': The Repulsar technology was completed with the mark II. It allowed the suit to fly using repulsar powered boot jets and palm Repulsars that stabilized flight. The palm jets could also be used as a concentrated beam for weapons. ***'Uni-Beam': The Arc Reactor Centerpiece could release a highly concentrated repulsar beam that normally depleted the energy fill of the suit. *'Mark III': The Mark III is Tony's original armor as Iron Man, it is the most well known Armor used by Tony during the start of his career as Iron Man. It appears exactly the same as the original Mark II but recolored and outfitted with built in weaponry. **'Bulletproof': The Mark III was made out of a highly dense alloy the easily reflected bullets from gunfire. **'Repulsar Rays': The Repulsar technology allowed the suit to fly using repulsar powered boot jets and palm Repulsars that stabilized flight. The palm jets could also be used as a concentrated beam for weapon. ***'Uni-Beam': The Arc Reactor Centerpiece could release a highly concentrated repulsar beam that normally depleted the energy fill of the suit. **'Micro Missles': In the shoulder area of the Mark III there were guided micro missles that could aim and fire at any target. **'Guided Missles': In the forearm area of the Mark III there were small guided missles that have enough destructive power to blow an entire tank. **'Stealth': The Mark III possessed a stealth mode that allowed it to camoflauge in any enviroment. *'Mark IV': The Mark IV is a more powerful version of the Mark III with a triangular chest plate, fueld by his own created element. It is outfitted with more weapons aswell as more advanced propulsion and and adapting tech which Tony can upgrade without upgrading the suit itself. It is the suit currently most used by Tony Stark as Iron Man. **'Invulnerability': The Mark IV is made out of a highly dense alloy the easily reflected bullets from gunfire. It also had the capabilities to enduring high tech weapon fire such as energy beams and missles. Its most useful effect is its ability to absorb outside sources of electricity such as lightning. **'Repulsar Rays': The Repulsar technology allowed the suit to fly using repulsar powered boot jets and palm Repulsars that stabilized flight. The palm jets could also be used as a concentrated beam for weapon. ***'Uni-Beam': The Arc Reactor Centerpiece could release a highly concentrated repulsar beam that normally depleted the energy fill of the suit. ***'Repulsar Shields': The new centerpiece featured another output that could release a repulsar shield that could reflect most forms of weapon fire. **'Gauntlet Discharge': The back of each hand on the suit featured a triangular piece that could discharge a highly radiated beam that could cut through anything, this can only be used once. **'Micro Missles': In the shoulder area of the Mark III there were guided micro missles that could aim and fire at any target. **'Guided Missles': In the forearm area of the Mark III there were small guided missles that have enough destructive power to blow an entire tank. **'Stealth': The Mark III possessed a stealth mode that allowed it to camoflauge in any enviroment. Category:Iron Man